Honeybee
by Nevar12
Summary: Bumblebee and Blood not for sensitive readers


She shouldn't, no she didn't want to be there. Bumblebee sat stiff in her chair as the door to the headmasters office closed behind her. Even without seeing him she could tell that his eyes were on her. She could feel them rake over her body as he approached the back of her seat. She remembered how nervous she had been the first time blood had called her in there, the first time he had touched her. How many times had it been since then? She had lost count after twelve. Straightening she inwardly scolded herself as she felt her hands begin to shake in her lap. She was no longer a new recruit but a fourth year student just months away from her eighteenth birthday but that fact did little to discourage their "Meetings". "Your report" he asked. Shaking off the memory Bumblebee nodded. "The new recruits are adjusting well, A few more months of training and they will be ready for-".

She had only blinked but no sooner had the action occurred did she find Blood standing beside her. She had never seen herself as an easily scared woman yet something in the way he looked at her made her feel uneasy, powerless. "Continue" he said. Returning her eyes forward she nodded. "They will be ready for combat. We have four perspective recruits" She went on. "Jinx and her team will be initiating them on Thursday". As she spoke she felt the man's fingers move away from her shoulders and down the center of her blouse. "And you honey bee" he asked. "Have you been diligent in your work"?

"I..." Bumblebee swallowed as she felt her confidence drain. Her words slowed as the rough skin of his hands came in contact with her own moving down further to fondle her breast. Her mouth was still moving but for the life of her she couldn't figure out exactly what it was she was saying. She sighed as her eyelids became heavy and a familiar scent filled the room causing her body to weaken. She knew he was the one doing it to her. He knew if he kept her at full strength she would have fought back.

Leaning forward the man took a hold of her face lifting it to meet his own. "Kiss me honeybee" he commanded. Obediently she leaned forward allowing the man access to her mouth but could not bring herself to initiate the action. His lips were soft but their movement were rough pressing against the sensitive skin of her own. Something in her told her to stand to which she complied.

With a single hand the man moved unbuttoning her shirt slipping the collar past her shoulders. Somewhere between his kiss and the stripping of her shirt he had managed to get her turned around sliding rough hands up the side of her exposed thighs as he lifted her pushing the woman back onto his desk. Laying back She looked away as the man brought his nose to her. like a dog sniffing territory he checked her like this every time she "visited" his way of ensuring that his "queen had not fallen victim to an indiscretion". Satisfied with his findings he pulled back and slipped two fingers into her thrusting the digits back and forth.

He was her first and only although if it was up to Bee she would never have been with anyone at all. Returning his mouth to her own he unzipped his suits pants positioning his erect member at the entrance of her center and for a brief moment she wondered exactly when he had began wearing suits. It didn't hurt when he entered her. He had done this many times before but it was not something she would never be use to. His movements were hard and rough, pumping into her with slow violent thrust. As he moved within her Bumblebee tried to think of something else but it did little to distract her from the growing sensation within. Her head tossed back moments later as an orgasm caused her to tighten around him and despite herself she responded to him in the form of a low moan. Feeling her, Blood smiled against the young woman's mouth "Enjoying yourself"? He whispered.

He came in her unconcerned about a possible pregnancy. Bee had found out years ago that she was barren. As of that day she was still unsure of how she felt about it. What would she do with a kid anyway? Pulling out the man tucked himself away continuing the conversation as if nothing had happened. "Very good" he said. "Make sure the recruits are ready by next month". Pulling down her skirt Bee buttoned her damaged blouse as best she could. "Yes sir" the teen answered. Rising from the table she avoided the man's eyes as she exited the room closing the door behind her.

Looking down the empty corridor the girl sighed. "Another day in paradise" she snorted. Walking towards her room Bee stopped midway. It wasn't a matter if what he was doing to her was right or wrong it was a matter of how she felt about it. The truth was Bumblebee felt nothing but she couldn't help but to feel that she should . Looking up into her reflection she glared. "What are you looking at" she hissed. Despite her anger the face in the mirror did not change. It was then that she realized it. After all these years he was still the only one she feared.


End file.
